


Contact

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: He was just—holding it. Justholding his hand.





	Contact

The crystal was absorbing him. And then Ardyn took his hand, and the blood rushing in his ears became a deafening roar.

"What—" he choked. "What the hell—" 

He was just—holding it. Just _holding his hand_. Gently rubbing his thumb over Noct's fingers (like he'd imagined Luna would, someday).

"Oh, _Noct_ ," he murmured, and the bile beneath the syrupy affection made him shudder. "You'll be the death of me." 

Ardyn came even closer, tilting Noct's wrist just enough to press shockingly warm lips against his palm; forcing him to remember one last human touch as the crystal swallowed him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonmeme prompted non-consensual handholding and if that does not scream Ardyn, I don’t know what does. Beta’d by vanishinghitchhiker, the best


End file.
